


Their Own World

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne wonders why Simon wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Own World

Jayne rolled over on his side to face Simon, who lay naked and satisfied next to him, hair mussed, lips swollen, eyes still dark with lust even after he’d been ridden and jerked and sucked off twice already.

It didn’t make sense. Simon could have anyone in the universe, male or female. He could pick up a pretty wife or companion of either sex, could probably convince Mal to let him or her stay, could make some kind of life with someone as special as he was.

Or he could likely have Inara. Definitely have Kaylee. Probably even Mal or a three way with Wash and Zoe or…

 _It just didn’t make no sense._ Of all the people in the universe Simon could have, why was he here, in Jayne’s bed?

It had to be some kind of trick; that was all Jayne could figure. He wasn’t ever going to be as smart as Simon, wasn’t ever going to like eatin’ in the fancy restaurants and dressin’ up in those prissy clothes.

And Simon, he wouldn’t be caught dead in some of Jayne’s favorite places, like the bar in the little town called Variaus or the pool hall on Agrahan.

Jayne, never one to keep much to himself, shook his head and met Simon’s sleepy gaze. “Why are you here, doc?” he said in a softer tone that he used only when he was alone with Simon.

Simon, misunderstanding, frowned and shrugged at the same time. “I...you know why I’m here, Jayne, the Alliance and...”

“No. In this bed, I mean. _My_ bed.”

Simon’s eyes widened and he backed away just a little. “Oh. I....yes, I suppose it is late and I should get back to my own...” He normally didn’t spend the night so he naturally thought he’d worn out his welcome. Before he could back off the bed though, Jayne’s hands were reaching for him and the big man was sighing.

“Still not what I mean, ya idjit. I mean, you could have anyone. Why’d you want me?”

Simon relaxed and moved back to his original position. “You really don’t know, do you?” he said, reaching out and running his fingertips around the outline of Jayne’s beard, then across his lips. He watched, mesmerized, as Jayne’s eyes half closed and the furrows in his forehead smoothed. For all his toughness, the man melted when Simon was gentle with him, and Simon really didn’t know how to be any other way. His hands had been created to soothe and heal, and when they touched Jayne, they seemed to soften even more, like some part of Simon knew that Jayne needed more soothing and healing than most.

Jayne hadn’t been at all what Simon had expected in bed. He was so gentle, calloused hands moving over Simon’s skin as if he were brushing them over a priceless painting or rare work of art. Jayne’s fingers were careful when they opened Simon, always slick, always slow, especially that first time, when Simon had said it had been years, long before River had been sent away, since he’d been with anyone else. And Jayne’s mouth, that mouth that could be crude and rude and downright vulgar was always warm and wet against his skin, that acid tongue that aimed to hurt in the daylight seemed to worship him in darkness.

“I know I ain’t smart like you, I ain’t pretty like you, and we don’t like none of the same things. I ain’t lookin’ for no compliments - but I know what I’m good at, doc. Killin’ and beatin’ and fuckin’ and that’s about it. And ain’t none of them things something you’re ever gonna understand.”

Simon leaned over and placed a kiss on Jayne’s arm, then his neck, then against his lips before pulling away. “Jayne, you’re plenty smart enough and I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on. And if we both liked the same things, then we’d have less to talk about and argue over and show each other.”

Jayne started to argue, but Simon put an index finger of his lips and shook his head again to quiet him.

“I’m here because despite the way you make fun of me when everyone else is around, despite what happened on Ariel, and despite the fact that you probably still go to whorehouses every time we land on a planet, I...” Simon closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “I love you.”

The room was silent for nearly a minute before Simon opened his eyes again. Jayne was just looking at him, all smug and superior. He knew he shouldn’t have said it, knew Jayne didn’t feel the same way, so what the hell did he think he was doing by confessing and...

“Guess the feelin’s mutual,” Jayne drawled as Simon seemed to sink into himself. He brought his doctor closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Reckon I’ve felt that way since that first time I let you take me. Ain’t never let no other man do that before.”

Simon was speechless for a few moments as he and Jayne simply looked at each other.

It didn't matter why either of them was here; only that they were. And they likely wouldn't ever understand each other's worlds, but fortunately, here on Serenity, they could make their own world together.

And though it might take a while for Simon to believe it, Jayne hadn't visited a whorehouse since they'd been together. Hadn't even wanted to.

Simon wasn't sure what this was turning into, but he was pretty sure he liked it, and didn't ever want it to end.


End file.
